Gallagher And Blackthorn Meet The Chameleon
by sherce
Summary: cammie never went to gallagher and was taught by her mum and dad. what happens when she makes everyone in blackthorn and gallagher fail their mission and gets sent to gallagher to be apart of the exchange?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the plan**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Cammie pov**

"Cammie hurry up, we need to get to jack wills for the sale" said Jane pulling me along the street towards jack wills.

Let me explain. I'm Cammie Morgan. Age 16. Codename chameleon. Also the best teen spy in the world/CIA legacy. I was taught by my dad Mathew Morgan the best spy in the world next to my mum Rachel Morgan. I live in the normal world. Well for everyone else. When I was in 7th grade my mum asked me if I wanted to go to spy school luckily I said no.

Jane is my new best friend. But unlike me she is a civilian. And one that loves to shop. Sadly. Right now we have come into town, for the jack wills sale. And that is saying how devoted she is to shopping because we live 10 miles away from town.

I move around allot because of my parents jobs and mine. I work for the CIA as well and some people say that I'm almost as good as my mum and dad.

To keep me up with my training I get given covers every time we move. (Courtesy of my mother)My cover it to act like I love shopping. And act all perky and things like that. So the complete opposite of me.

"okay I'm coming. I just need to go to the toilet so I'll meet you there when I'm done." I said thinking up a quick excuse.

"Kk kisses till then" she said then we did that thing where French people kiss each other's cheeks. Whilst exaggerating the sounds.

Then she walked off towards jack wills. I don't even get why she likes jack wills it's just the same pattern on all the cloths with a dinosaur and its name on the clothes. It's pointless. **(sorry for those people who like jack wills.)**

As I was walking over to the toilets by the parking lot. I saw some girls in uniform climb out of a van. Then I saw Joe Solomon. He was my dad's partner on missions before he retired to be with my aunt abbey who is the headmistress of Gallagher academy. He now works as the teacher at Gallagher and occasionally blackthorn. Both schools for spy's.

I then realized that this must be a test. I saw joe talking to the girls. Luckily, dad taught me how to lip read when I was 7.

He said:

"Okay ladies you will have to lose your tails and meet me at jack wills at 3, your tails are already here" I read my internal clock and it said that it was 2 now so they have an hour to lose their tails. And knowing Joe I think I already know who their tails are.

"You may start" then all the girls scattered.

Then a plan occurred to me. The only thing that I could think of, Was

_Blackthorn and Gallagher are in for a big surprise. (Insert evil grin here)_

I quickly called Jane saying that I would be over at jack wills in a while because the queue for the toilets was huge. Then I hung up and followed the Gallagher girls around town whilst looking for the blackthorn boys.

Then I spotted two boys across the street from me tailing two girls in front of them.

One of the boys had black hair and brown eyes. He resembled a Greek god. Then the other one had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. I noticed that they were slacking a bit because they just stayed the same length away from the girls. Big mistake. Everyone knows you need to vary the length between you and the subject so as them not to spot you.

Although the girls weren't any better. The girls were both wearing the Gallagher academy uniforms. One looked like she should be on the cover of magazines with her dark black hair and diamond nose stud. The other girl had dark tanned skin and brown hair. They were both using counter-surveillance techniques but neither actually used the ones that would easily catch out the boys.

I couldn't take it any more they all didn't know how to tail someone or how to get rid of a tail. Time to put my plan into action.

I walked behind the boys. Then I accidentally fell into them causing then to fall into an ally way. Whilst I accidentally fell on them, I managed to slap 2 napotine patches on them causing them to fall unconscious for 30 minutes. Making them late for their meeting with Joe by 10 minutes because it's already 20 to 3.

Well it's time to finish what I started.

One by one I took down all the Gallagher girls and blackthorn boys. None of them knew what hit them.

After I knocked everyone unconscious I walked back over to jack wills wear I spotted jade still looking at the cloths in the teenager section.

I walked around a bit until I saw Joe in a secluded area of jack wills. I snuck in and hid in the shadows waiting for everyone to arrive.

Just when it turned 10 past 3 people started to arrive. When everyone was there Joe started to talk.

"Well ladies and gentleman I am very disappointed. You are all 10 minutes late so you have all failed."

That's when I stepped out of the shadows behind Joe. And whispered in his ears.

"Hey Joe" I said with a smirk.

The look on his face was priceless. His face was covered with shock but he quickly covered it up with his mask.

"Well I suppose this is all of your doing?" he asked me and I nodded. "Long time no see" he said then turned around and pulled me into a hug. And I hugged him back.

When we broke apart the look on his students faces were hilarious. Seriously I wanted to take a picture of them. So I did with my pin camera. Their faces were a mix of confusion and shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen man I am not surprised that you failed your mission. This is my good friend. Cameron Morgan." He said gesturing to me.

"hey guys I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me-" but before I could finish a high squeaky voice called my name.

"Cammie" jade called me. I turned around and there she was running straight for me, holding a big pile of clothes.

"Jadeie" I replied. That was my nickname for her.

When she got to me we did that kissing thing that we did earlier.

"Cammie wear have you been. I found a tonne of clothes that are to die for and they are perfect for you." She screeched. Jumping up and down.

"Omg really thank you soooo much." I replied. Sometimes I really hate this cover.

"Wait who are they?" she asked well time for me to make use of my lying ability.

"Oh this is my uncle Joe. I told you about him before right? Well he brought two of his classes for a school trip here, just for fun and I just happened to bump into him." I replied.

Then she leaned in to my ear. "You never said your uncles hot" she whispered. But Joe being a spy heard and so did the rest of the classes. And I couldn't help but laugh.

"so are we going to try on these clothes?" She asked holding out the pile of cloths in her arms.

"well of course I'll meet you in the changing rooms in a min I just got to say bye to my uncle" I said.

"okay see you there kisses" she said. Then we did that kiss thing again. And she left.

When I turned back around Joe had on an amused expression.

"don't say anything" I said pointing a finger at him.

"I wasn't going to but I will say this nice cover" he said

I smiled at up at him. "Thanks it's what I'm known for" I replied.

Then I walked back over to him and gave I'm a hug.

"Wait till I phone your dad about today" Joe whispered into my ear.

"And tell him how proud you are of me?" I asked hopefully.

"Not in a long shot" he said patting my head.

Then we broke apart from the hug.

I turned to the rest of his class(es). And spoke.

"Well you guys might want to scrub up on your skills." I said sneaking a wink at Joe. One that no one else saw.

"See ya guys" I said. Well I'll see them but they won't see me. I mean I am the chameleon after all. Then I walked off to the changing rooms where jade was waiting for me. Time for some more torture. Next time I'm choosing my cover.

**Please R&R thanks**

**-sherce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the idea**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot. Thanks for all of your reviews guys. And just to let you know there is a poll on my profile for my other story I'd be really happy if you guys could do that if you have a few second spare thanks guys.**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Joe pov**

I was waiting for everybody in a secluded pert of jack wills. It is now 10 past 3 and everyone is late. Just as I was about to leave a note saying that they all had to find their own ways back to school. They all started to arrive. I was so disappointed in everyone that they all failed their mission to this extent.

"Well ladies and gentleman I am very disappointed. You are all 10 minutes late so you have all failed." I said.

Then I heard something behind me. Or should I say someone.

"Hey Joe" the only thing I could think of was _Cammie._

I was shocked but I covered it up quickly as so none of my students would see that I was surprised to see Cammie.

Know I see why everyone was late. This was so much like Cammie.

"Well I suppose this is all of your doing?" I asked. And out of the corner of my eye I could see her nod. "Long time no see" I said then turned around and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

When we separated from the hug I turned to face my students. Let me just say it was hard for me to not laugh there and then because the look on their faces was priceless, with the confusion and shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am not surprised that you failed your mission. This is my good friend. Cameron Morgan." I replied. Gesturing to my niece.

"Hey guys I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me-"but before she could finish there was a high pitched voice calling her name.

"Cammie" a small girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes called whilst she was running straight towards her, with a big pile of clothes in her arms.

"Jadeie" Cammie called then ran toward what I presume is jadeie. Then they both did this wired kiss thing.

"Cammie wear have you been. I found a tonne of clothes that are to die for and they are perfect for you." The girl screeched jumping up and down. I swear my eardrums almost burst.

"Omg really thank you soooo much." Replied Cammie. Well that isn't normally like Cammie. So, so peppy and girly. She must have a cover from here parents. But I must admit it was rather entertaining to watch. Although it was painful for my ears.

"Wait who are they?" the girl asked. Well time to see how well matt and Rachel taught their daughter.

"Oh this is my uncle Joe. I told you about him before right? Well he brought two of his classes for a school trip here, just for fun and I just happened to bump into him." She replied.

Well the first part of that was true but my students wouldn't know that. But apart from that her lying skills have improved since the last time I saw her. And that was 2 years ago in Australia. Never again shall I be going to Australia I had a very bad run in with a kangaroo, enough said.

"You never said your uncles hot" the girl whispered into Cammie's ear. But as I am a spy I could hear loud and clear and so could the rest of my students. And I take that as a compliment. After all I do work out. Such a shame a 16 year old girl had to say that and not a woman my age, preferably Abbey.

Then Cammie started to laugh probably because she knew that I could hear her friend.

"So are we going to try on these clothes?" The girl asked Cammie.

"Well of course I'll meet you in the changing rooms in a min I just got to say bye to my uncle" Cammie said. Cammie must hate her new cover.

"Okay see you there, kisses" said the girl. Then they did that weird kiss thing again which I don't get at all. I shall never get teenage girls let alone spy teenage girls.

Then the girl left to go to the changing rooms.

Cammie then turned around and faced me.

"Don't say anything" she said pointing a finger at me.

"I wasn't going to but I will say this nice cover" I said.

"Thanks it's what I'm known for" she said. Now that could have gone either way. Luckily for me she took it as the cover up for the schools and me being here. And I'm glad she did. No one can escape a Morgan's raphe. Especially if that Morgan is a 16 year old girl that's being forced into many different clothes.

Then she walked over to me and gave me a hug. Which I happily gave back.

"Wait till I phone your dad about today" I whispered into her ear. With a smirk on my face that she couldn't see.

"And tell him how proud you are of me?" she asked hopefully. Yeah right.

"Not in a long shot" I replied, patting her head as we broke apart from the hug.

Then she turned to the rest of my students and began to talk.

"Well you guys might want to scrub up on your skills." She said. And at that point I couldn't agree with her more. They are going to have a seriously hard time with me the next class we have.

Then she snuck a quick wink at me out of the corner of her eye which only I could have seen.

"See ya guys" she said then left to go to the changing rooms. More like that she'll see you and you won't see her. After all her codename isn't chameleon for nothing.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen you are already 15 minutes late now so get into the vans and let's go." I replied. But then one of the boys asked me something.

"What's her codename?" then I noticed it was Zach Goode. Top of his class in blackthorn.

"If she wants you to know then you'll know but I am not permitted to tell you. And if you do try to find out well then good luck with that ladies and gentlemen you'll need it." I replied. Then finally they all started to leave to their designated vans.

On the way back to Gallagher I thought of a plan. And this will help with two things.

1) Revenge on Cammie

2) I needed substitute teachers for P&E

Plus it would be a bonus because Abbey would be able to see her sister.

_Back at Gallagher_

When I arrived back at Gallagher academy later that night. I walked into Abby's office to see Abbey writing on her computer.

"Hey" she said without looking up from her screen.

"Hey, you know who decided to pay my class a little visit today during their mission today?"

"Who?" Abbey asked.

"Cammie" I said. And that's when I got her attention.

"What did she do?" Abbey asked me. You can tell that Cammie always does something mischievous when she has the chance.

"She made all of my students fail their missions by knocking them unconscious and making them all late for the meeting by 10 minutes. Then insulted their spy skills" I said resting on Abbeys desk. Then Abbey let out the soft laugh that I fell in love with.

"That's just like her causing trouble wherever she goes." Abbey said.

"Well I've got an idea. It will help our students and Cammie. It will also help with our substitute teacher search." I said.

"Really and what would this idea be oh great and wise one?" Abbey asked. Leaning back in her chair.

"We could get Cammie to join in with the exchange between Gallagher and blackthorn. Then we could also have matt and Rachel come here and be our substitute P&E teachers." I said.

"that's a great idea Joe but could you make the call please I've got allot of work to sort out for the exchange tomorrow." She asked me.

"I've already done it" I said. I did it on the way back from jack wills knowing that she would say yes.

"You know me to well Joe" abbey said laughing and leaning back up to her computer.

"And you know me just as well as I know you so were even." I said. Then I gave her a kiss and started to head for the door. But before I left her office I turned around.

"Don't be too late to bed tonight." I said.

"I won't be night Joe" she said with a smile. Then I left.

Time to go to bed I think. This year will be an exciting year I can already feel it.

**Please R&R. the more reviews the faster the next chapter shall be up :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 moving to Gallagher**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot.**

**Thanks guys for your comments. Please if you have any ideas that you think would be great in this story write them in a review or PM me thanks hope you like the chapter. **

**Cammie pov**

When I got home later that day. (After the 2 more hours of torture from jade (how can girls spend so long shopping in one place?)) Carrying 10 jack wills bags that coasted up to £700. I walked into the kitchen dumping my bags on the counter and made myself a snack. When mum called me.

"Cam could you come in here please" she said. More of a statement than a question. So I walked into the living room to see mum and dad sat down on the sofa smiling. More than they normally do.

"Yes mum?" I asked. A bit warily.

"Joe called us today" mum said.

"What did he say?" I asked. Sitting down opposite them on our other sofa.

"That you made all of his students fail their mission" my dad said seriously. Well as seriously as you can whilst trying to hide a smile.

"Is that true?" mum asked. I'm pretty sure that she knew it was true though.

"Mum do you really need me to answer that question?" I asked her.

She just sighed. And laughed a bit.

"Well Joe thought of an idea that involves you and us." my dad said. Somehow making his smile bigger.

"And what would that idea be?" I asked.

"Well blackthorn and Gallagher are having an exchange tomorrow and Joe wants you to be in it because you failed every one of his students. And he also wants us to be substitute teachers" mum said.

"There's not goanna be a way that I can get out of this is there?" I asked hoping that there would be.

"Nope" dad said popping the p. I sighed and nodded.

"When do we leave?" I asked

"Tonight at midnight. So if I were you I'd go pack" mum said

"Ok see ya, oh and bye the way seeing as I'm going to Gallagher against my own free will, you won't mind that I bought all these clothes with your credit cards" I quickly said then ran upstairs so as not to get yelled at by my father. I could hear my mum laughing. Probably because of the look that was inevitably all over my dad's face.

Later that night I had finished packing. And had said goodbye to Jane. And let me tell you I will not miss this town, Jane or my cover at any point in my life. Yeah harsh, but you try being the complete opposite of yourself, and having to be best friends with someone that could be your mortal enemy.

Then Mum called up the stairs, saying that the limo was ready. Yeah, that's right we need to take a limo because of Gallagher's cover.

When mum, dad and I had seated in the limo dad started to talk.

"Cam promise me one thing" he said

"Coarse dad what is it?" I asked

"Spare them mercy when you kick their arses" he said.

"I'll think about it" I replied. Making both my mum and dad laugh.

Then it was a comfortable silence all the way to Gallagher.

_At Gallagher_

When we arrived at Gallagher everyone must have been at breakfast because nobody was in the hallways apart from 20 blackthorn boys. I hid in the shadows waiting till my entrance making sure that none of the boys could see me. Dad and mum had already gone in with all the other teachers leaving me.

I could faintly hear my aunt abbey talking to the students. It will be great to see her again; I haven't seen her for about 2 years. Since Australia that was funny when Joe had that run in with the kangaroo. But I'm sure he wouldn't want me talking about it so I'll just keep it for future blackmail references.

"Gallagher academy had had a proud history and further more I would like to introduce blackthorn institute for exceptional young men." Abbey said.

Then the grand hall doors opened and in walked the blackthorn boys. I followed in behind them not being noticed by anyone then slipped into the shadows and made my way round the grand hall and onto the stage. Still nobody had noticed me not even the teachers. I am the chameleon for a reason. (You will be hearing allot of that till I start to get board of it.)

Then abbey continued.

"We would also like to introduce you to someone who is a CIA legacy and some of you had the pleasure of seeing her on your mission. Cameron Morgan."

Guess it's time for me to show myself. But I'll just wait for a few minutes and see what they do.

Then everyone looked towards the grand hall doors expecting me to come out through them.

When nothing happened. Abbey turned to my mum and dad.

"Wear is she?" she whispered so that only they could hear but little did she know I could hear her as well.

Mum and dad just shrugged their shoulders. They knew that I was somewhere in here they just can't be bothered to find me because they know they won't.

I decided to show myself after a few more minutes of abbey flapping about. (But if you were a civilian you would have just thought that she was calm as anyone else.) So I stood out of the shadows behind my aunt and leaned into her ear.

"I'm right here abbey" I whispered. Then she turned around and smiled.

"Hey squirt" she said then brought me into a hug.

"Hey, can't. Breath." I managed to get out seeing as she was chocking me. She laughed a bit then released me. Much to my relief.

"Go introduce yourself to the schools" she said then walked over to the teachers table and sat down at the head with my mum and dad on her right and Joe on her left. All having proud and amused looks on their faces.

I walked up to the microphone and started to speak.

"Hey Gallagher and blackthorn, I'm Cammie Morgan. Age 16. Codename classified. And a CIA legacy. To those of you who will try to find out my codename, well good luck you'll need it" I said with an innocent smile.

I looked around the room sizing up everyone that I saw then my eyes landed on the sophomore table. And I saw the boy that I knocked out yesterday. He was smirking. I could instantly tell that he was a cocky and arrogant jerk. And most of the time I'm right. I also saw all of the other people that I knocked out yesterday. They either had a look of shock or a look that stated they wanted a rematch. Well bring. It. On.

Then I started to walk away. But just as I was about to walk off the stage my phone rang. making the entire grand hall fall into silence and for all eyes to fall on me. This must be important because only the director of the CIA knows the number to this phone and the only reason why he would call me would be for a mission.

I reached into my pocket, dug out my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello Cameron I have a quick mission for you." Sure enough it was the director.

"Okay what's the mission?" I asked. I'm so glad that he's giving me a mission. Anything to get me away from this school.

"There will be a small attack on the school that you are at in about 5 minutes. Be ready" the director said. So much for getting out of the school.

"Okay where will they be attacking?" I asked.

"The grand hall" the director replied. When he said that I could hear some faint whispering coming from behind the grand hall doors.

I started to make my way down the grand hall everyone looking at me wondering what I was doing.

"Yep I'll sort it out bye" I said the quickly hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

I then reached the doors and pulled them open revealing 5 men in black. Before anyone could do anything I started to fight the men.

I punched the closest man so hard that it knocked him unconscious. Then the other men started to fight me all while no one in the grand hall helped me.

One of the men charged towards me but I did a round house kick causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. Then two of the three remaining men attacked me at the same time. But I jumped into a wall pushing off with my right leg making me go higher into the air. Whilst the men below me both collided with each other. I landed on top of them. But sadly only one of them got knocked unconscious. I quickly got up to see the man standing up holding a gun and it was pointed at me. I quickly grabbed the man that was still conscious up and in front of me just as the other man shot the bullet. The bullet hit the man that I was holding up in the arm making him drop to the floor in pain. I then ran up to the remaining man. The man was still shooting at me as I ran so I did a front flip dodging 2 of his bullets and as soon as I landed I kicked him in the face making him fall to the floor unconscious.

When I turned around everyone was looking at me in shock even my own mother and father (they all need to work on their poker faces).

I walked back into the hall with everyone's eyes still on me. And dug out my phone to call the director.

After 2 rings he picked up.

"It's sorted" I said then hung up.

I walked over to the teachers table.

"Where am I sitting?" I asked abbey. This snapped her out of her dazed expression.

"Oh, over at the sophomore table" she said.

I knew which table that was so I walked over to it without any direction needed.

When I got there I sat myself down in an empty spot and started to eat the food that was laid out on the table. Slowly the grand hall started to go back to normal. And abbey got some of the maintenance staff to take care of the 5 men outside of the grand hall.

"Hey my names Liz" said a voice that was in front of me. I looked up from my food to see a small bland girl with blue eyes and I could intently tell she was on the research and development track.

I smiled back and said "hey" I didn't want to seem rude.

"This is Bex" said Liz, pointing to a girl that was sat to her right. I remember her being one of the two girls that I was tailing yesterday. She was the one with dark tanned skin and brown hair. She also looked like she wanted a rematch from yesterday. Well if she wanted one I would gladly give it to her.

"Hey" Bex said.

"hey" I replied.

"And this is Macey" Liz said pointing to the other girl sat on her other side that was reading a magazine. She was the other girl that was with Bex yesterday. Dark black hair and a diamond nose stud.

"Hey" she said. Not looking up from her magazine.

"Hey" I replied.

"We're going to be your new roommates" Liz said. Well this will be interesting trying to get to know them.

"Cool, could you guys show me were our room is then?" I asked. I needed to get ready for classes. And sadly I had to wear a uniform. That is one of the many reasons why I didn't what to go to this school or any school for that matter.

"Yeah sure come on guys" Liz said then all four of us got up and left the grand hall heading for the dorms.

I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting year.

When we got to what I know shall call 'our' dorm we had to go through a hand identification security system. Well I will need to update the security system if this is all they have and I'm staying in here.

As soon as we had all placed our hands on the pad, the door opened to reveal a large room. It was in the shape of a square and had 4 beds in in. one bed on each wall. Then there was another 2 doors in the room one I'm guessing is the bathroom and the other well I have no idea what the other is. I walked over to the closest door which was to my right and opened it. Inside was what I had guessed was a bathroom. It was huge. It had 4 shower cubicles and 4 sinks then there was a hot tube moulded into the far corner of the bathroom.

After I got over my initial shock of how gigantically huge this bathroom was I walked out of to see Bex Macey and Liz were sitting down on what I'm guessing is their beds. This is how it would have looked if you walked in the room right know. If you looked to your right you would see Bex lying on her bed in the corner playing with a bouncy ball. If you looked to your left you would see Macey lying on her bed sitting up reading a magazine in the far corner. And next to her was a door that I have not yet seen what is inside of it. If you looked to the far left corner you would see liz on her laptop in the corner. If you looked to the far right corner you would see a vacant bed which I am guessing is my bed as it has my entire luggage on it. Then by my bed there is the bathroom door.

Yes very complicated to explain and I'm hoping you got all of that because I'm sure as hell ot repeating it again.

Right now I am standing by my bed just sorting out all of my cloths. When I noticed that there wasn't a chest of draws or wardrobe any wear to be seen.

"Guys where's the wardrobe?" I asked. I also needed to get my uniform. And mum said that was going to be hanging up in the wardrobe when I got to my room.

"Oh yeah you don't know where it is do you. Just go through that door by Macey and you'll have your own section where you can hang up all of your clothes and stuff like that." Replied Bex. A little sourly if you asked me. I guess someone still isn't over loosing from yesterday.

"Are you going to be like that the entire time I'm here?" I asked. Putting my hands on my hips.

"Depends can I have a rematch." She asked me. Well I did say that if she wanted one I would give it to her.

"Sure name your time and date." I said. I was looking forward to this. I could see bex starting to grin like crazy.

"Okay how about today during P&E?" she said.

"Perfect can't wait." I said. Grabbing a tonne of my cloths and walking over to the door that I'm guessing is the wardrobe.

"You know Cammie I have a feeling that were goanna be great friends." Bex said starting to bounce her ball against the celling again.

"Yeah me to" I said then opened up the door that led to the closet.

When I looked in I was shocked again. This is seriously not good for me to be shock more than once in a day. It was huge. Way bigger than the room. It was square and on each side there was a section. At the top of each section there was a name. I walked over to the section that had my name on and started to unpack my luggage. I sure do hop ether aren't any more surprises or I won't be the spy legacy that everyone says I am.

When I finished unpacking and had gotten changed into my uniform. It was time for classes. So Macey, Liz, Bex and I all walked out of our dorm and walked down to C.O.W. great first lesson of school and I'm goanna die of boredom.

And I was right about dyeing of boredom. I was practically falling asleep. I already knew all this stuff the Mr Smith was talking about.

Soon enough I was being shaken awake by Bex.

"What?" I asked. Making Bex giggle a bit.

"It's the end of the lesson you fell asleep." Macey said. Looking at me with a smile playing at her lips.

"Oh woops" I said faking innocence.

Then I quickly gathered up all of my stuff and followed Bex and Macey out of the class room.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"" Bex said. Oh now I know that this lesson will be fun.

After allot of scanning and DNA samples we were finally down in sublevel 3. I entered the classroom to find that Joe wasn't there (no surprise there he's never on time, that's one reason why he had that mishap with the kangaroo in Australia.) but the entire room was dead silent when I walked in. my guess is that they were talking about me.

When I sat down next to Bex with (Macey on the other side of Bex). I could see out of the corner of my eye that a tall girl was heading straight for me. She then sat in the vacant seat next to me.

"Hey Cammie, I'm Tina" said the girl.

"Um hey" I said.

The entire room was till silent.

"Soooo" Tina said dragging out the 'o'.

"Is there something you would like to ask me Tina?" I asked because she did seam the type of gossip girl person.

"Yes there is." She said.

"Then ask away" I said. She would have asked me anyway I thought it best to give her my permission.

"Okay, so wear did you live?" she asked me

"Everywhere" I said truthfully. The amount of places that I have moved to because of my parents is one of the reasons why I am so good at what I do.

"Um okay, so what is your-"but before Tina could finish Joe came in.

"miss walkers you know what answer you will get if you ask that question so I would not even try to ask it." Said Joe.

And how very truthful that answer was because she was about to ask me what my codename was.

"okay class, we will be having some new students joining us today and you have already had the pleasure of meeting one of them." Joe said gesturing to me. Then the door opened to reveal 4 people standing there.

It was Steve Saunders and 3 other student my age. I haven't seen Steve for ages I wonder if he still uses excellent in every sentence.

"Good morning class, I would like to introduce you to some of my excellent students that would be joining your excellent class." He said. Well that would be a huge yes on the excellent thought. And Joe just said that. Was he not listening he is one of the top spies in the CIA.

"Please introduce yourselves boys." Oh look he didn't say excellent that time, he's improving.

Then a boy that could closely resemble a Greek god stepped forward. I remember him being the other boy I knocked out first yesterday.

"Hey my names Grant Newman, codename Greek god" he said. That codename fitted him perfectly.

"Excellent." I take my improving comment back if anything he's gotten worse.

Then another boy that could resemble grant came forward and spoke. I also remembered him from yesterday. He was one of the last people that I took down.

"Hey my names nick smith, codename hot stuff" are all blackthorn boys as egocentric as them?

"Excellent" I really need to have a talk with Steve about the whole excellent thing it is really starting to get on my nerves.

Then the boy who shall be known as sir smirks allot stepped forward with his in famous smirk plastered all over his face.

"Hey, names Zach Goode, codename mist" well know we know who sir smirks allot is. I'll miss that name for him. It suited his personality perfectly.

"Excellent just excellent" he is driving my up the wall right know. If I wasn't a spy that could handle her emotions I would have hit him straight in the face.

"Now who would like to be the boy's guides?" Joe said. Oh thank god someone who isn't cocky or 'excellent' well I discount him with not being that cocky.

Then instantly every girls hand shot up in the room. Apart from Macey's, Bex's and mine. Then Joe turned to us.

"Ms Baxter you shall be Mr Newman's guide, Ms Mchenry you shall be Mr Smith's guide and Ms Morgan you shall be Mr Goode's guide" Joe said.

I seriously did not what to be sir smirks allots guide.

"But Joe" ad everybody gasped when I called him by his first name. (Well get used to it there is no way in hell I am calling Joe Mr Solomon) but I just carried on. "I hardly know the school don't you thinks it would be wise if you let someone who knows the school and _wants_ to be his guide?" I asked hoping that he would fall for it.

"Knowing you Cameron you already know the school and tuff luck." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

And he was right. Before assemble I walked around the school. I even found a few passage ways. To be honest I didn't really need help getting to the dorm this morning I already knew where it was I just wanted to hide the fact that I knew that.

"What is it with guys and smirking?" I asked.

Which made the entire room burst out laughing apart from Zach and Joe they just kept their smirks on.

"if you boys would like to take your seats I will start this lesson." Joe said. Then Zach came over and sat next to me.

Now I know that this is going to be a very long year indeed. Oh lords, help me.

**Please R&R. the more reviews the faster the update. :) I made it up to 3,839 words yay:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 P&E**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything; I only own the plot and some other characters.**

**Thanks guys for your reviews they all make me smile when I read them. Hope you like this chapter as well. Here you go.**

**Cammie pov**

Well now that I'm stuck with sir smirks allot for the rest of the day. I think I might not be living at the end of it. Seriously if he keeps smirking I will be taking him to a hospital to have it surgically removed. (Or I could do it myself) Luckily we have P&E next so I can have my rematch with Bex. Not that she'll win. I've been doing this sort of stuff since I was able to walk. And I learned to walk at an early age.

And another perk of having P&E next is that my parents will be teaching it. So I'll get to be a part of the demonstrations. And they won't think that I'm weaker than everyone else because I didn't go to this school. In fact they know that I'm stronger than most people here.

So anyway back to reality with sir smirks allot. Oh joy.

"Cammie did you hear any of that?" asked Bex waving a hand in front of my face. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I zoned out of . I thought that that lesson was going to be fun. But again Joe was teaching things that I knew when I was 7 years old. Is everybody in this school dumb or something? No disrespect or anything but to me they are.

"It was something along the lines of, the entire class being told of and more tips on counter-surveillance" I said. And I got it spot on because at the start of the lesson, well after the boys arrived he had a huge hissy fit. (For a 35 year old spy)

"Anyway time for P&E. or what I like to call our rematch." I said smiling. And that made Bex smile even more. This was good because we need to get our minds of off our testosterone guests. Especially one specific testosterone. Not naming names. But I will name initials SSA. (Sir Smirks allot)

Amazingly I managed to get to the P&E barn with little annoyance from Zach. We met up with Liz outside the P&E barn and it turns out she's also guiding someone. A guy named Jonas. And as I can see they would be the perfect nerd couple. Every time someone mentions his name, Liz goes a bit more shy than normal.

Anyway we all got changed into our P&E clothes. But as I'm not part of a school I don't have a uniform for P&E. so I was wearing a purple tank top with short shorts. Whilst the others were wearing navy blue shorts that go down to the knees and a top that matched. In other words you could easily tell me from the other girls.

When we got changed we headed out to the barn to see that the boys were just coming out as well. They were wearing black shorts and a very tight white top. And may I say that they were looking hot to put it in simple terms. But I was never going to tell them that. Their heads wouldn't be able to hold the giant ego that they would get. (Or make it bigger)

I looked around and noticed that my parents weren't here yet. Or were they. I noticed that there were obscured dust patterns on the floor over by the far right wall. I looked over there and noticed you could easily climb up the wall to get to the roof of the barn. I instantly knew what they were going to plan. A surprise attack.

But obviously none of the others even noticed that the teachers weren't there. They were just messing about and they call themselves spies in training, ha.

I knew that mom and dad were about to attack anytime soon so I got myself prepared. But instead of them surprising me I thought that I might as well surprise them. I was going to enjoy this.

I looked around and I noticed that one side of the barn was dark. I slowly walked over there not being noticed by anyone and climbed up the wall and onto a beam at the top of the barn. The first things that I saw were my parents sitting on a beam in the middle of the barn, towering over the entire class.

I looked down at the class. They still hadn't noticed that my parents weren't here. I looked to the middle of the group and saw a mat in the middle. Just below my parents. A plan was starting to form in my mind.

Slowly I crept over to them. They haven't noticed me yet. This was good. I managed to get behind them. Then I whispered in their ears.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" I asked them. The looks on their faces were priceless.

Before they could react I pushed them of off the beam and jumped down after them. We all landed on the mat with our feet.

It was then a two on one fight. My parents started to attack me with precise punches. And very accurate kicks. But none of them got through to hurt me. I blocked every one of them. After a while I got board of just blocking, so I started to attack. I round housed kicked my mum but no so hard that it would leave a mark or anything like that. But she did fall over. Then it was just my dad and I. he went in for a punch in the face but I blocked him and punched him in the gut sending him back a bit. He quickly recovered and lunged towards me. But I did a back flip kicking him in the chin during the process. Knocking him on the floor.

Well you could tell who won that then. After all I did learn from the best. Both of my parents got up and walked over to me.

"You've improved on your speed, cam" my mum said. Smiling at me.

"Next time we won't go easy on you, sweaty" said my dad. Whilst patting me on the back.

"Thanks" I said with a grin on my face. "And I'm sure you won't"

I looked around and noticed all of the students were staring at me with gob smacked expressions on their faces. They had created a giant circle encasing my parents and me in it. It also looked like we attracted some other observers. As there was a crowed by the door.

"Alright everyone back to class." My mum said pushing through the circle of students and walking over to the students standing by the door.

I walked over to my friends. They were still in shock from the fight. The one that I won.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Bex asked pointing to the mat that the fight was on.

"Well you lift your arm up and you aim it toward the enemy then hit them hard." I said.

"I don't think that's what she means cam" Liz said. "I think she wants to know how you know all of that"

"I know I was just messing with her. But I did get taught by them so I know what moves they prefer and how they would react to different moves. It was quite easy to beat them to be honest. " I said.

"But how come they didn't beat you their teachers they should know more than you." Said Liz. I could see that this was troubling her.

"Okay I'm going to say this once and only once. I was taught by them since I was born. I knew everything that they know when I was 10." I said.

"Okay class pair up and practice sparring" said dad.

Bex instantly grabbed me and took me over to a mat. But before we could start the rematch mums voice interrupted us.

"Oh no you don't Cameron. I'm sorry Rebecca but Cammie's already got a partner" mum said pointing to Zach. Oh great. I get to spar with sir smirks allot. This should be fun.

I looked over to Bex to see that she did not look very happy. Well I know not to all her by Rebecca.

"Don't worry Rebecca you can spar with grant." Said mum.

I really thought that Bex was going to tackle mum to the ground if mum didn't stop calling her Rebecca. So I intervened.

"We can still have our rematch tonight." I said. And that calmed her down a bit.

I walked over to Zach who was standing on a mat. (Ha that rhymes)

"Hey there Gallagher girl, nice fight earlier" said Zach smirking. Ugh he is so annoying sometimes.

"Come on Goode let's get this over with" I said stepping onto the mat and getting into a fighting stance.

"Why the hurry Gallagher girl, you got some where to be?" he said. Still with that stupid smirk on his face.

"No, I just don't want to spar with you" I said. Copying his smirk.

"That hurt Gallagher girl" said Zach putting his hand over his heart.

"Get over it blackthorn boy" I said then I lunged for him. Tackling him to the ground.

Somehow he managed to flip us over so that he was on top.

"I like this position much better" he said.

"Well to bad I don't" I said. I got my feet up between us then I kicked him up of off me.

I was just about to punch him in the face when the bell went of signalling for lunch. Why did the bell have to go off at that moment? Why not after I punched him in the face. After all he did deserve it because of his smirk.

Anyway I quickly left the mat. (And Zach) and got changed back into my uniform. I met up with the girl and headed for lunch. Luckily Zach stayed with his friends and didn't bother me for the rest of lunch.

"So Bex, we still goanna have our rematch right?" I asked Bex, as she sat down in front of me on the table in the grand hall.

"Hell Yes, I would never miss that." she said.

"What time should we fight?" I asked.

"How about tonight at 11? The barn should be empty by then so we would have it all to ourselves." Said Bex.

"Sounds great, can't wait." I said. Then we all started to eat.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. With little annoyance from Zach. Thank god.

Soon enough it was dinner. We all went into the grand hall. And grabbed a plate of homemade pizza. I sat down next to Macey. And Bex and Liz were in front of us.

"So who else is getting annoyed by their guest?" asked Macey.

"me, he keeps flirting with me then flirting with another girl that he sees, I feel like hitting him in the face." Said Bex.

"Mine's okay, he's almost as smart as me" said Liz looking down at her pizza.

"Ah nerd loves aren't it grand" Bex said. Whilst stuffing a piece of pizza in her mouth.

"What about you and a certain blackthorn boy cam?" asked Macey.

"It hasn't been too bad since P&E but he's still annoying me" I said. Biting into my pizza. "What about you and nick?" I asked Macey.

"He's not too bad I guess but I have seen hotter" said Macey nonchalantly.

Then we finished our dinner and headed up to our room. But when I entered our room there was something off but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable now. Something was defiantly wrong. I stood up and walked around the room looking for anything that might be out of place since this morning.

"What are you doing cam?" asked Liz. She was typing on her laptop.

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel eyes" I said to Liz.

This got all or their attention.

"What do you mean?" asked Bex getting up of the bed.

"I mean someone's planted bugs in our room." I said.

They all then got up and started to look for the bugs.

"I found two." Said Macey from the wardrobe.

"I found four" said Bex

"I found one" said Liz

"I found eight" I said getting up.

"Who would be so purvey to plant bugs in a bathroom?" asked Bex coming out of the bathroom.

"Well who has just come here?" asked Macey. A little sarcastic.

"The blackthorn boys and Cammie. But why would they plant bugs in our room?" asked Liz.

"Well it either that they are complete Pervez or wanted us to undress or they want to know Cammie's code name." said Macey. "Knowing boys they probably wanted both"

"Oh they are so going down" said Bex

"I agree. Let's send these boys a message shall we?" I said with an evil smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"What kind of message?" asked Macey.

"One that say's don't mess with us"

And with that we started to plan.

**Please R&R. I know that some of the characters are a little ooc but that's how it ended out when I wrote it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 plan in action**

**Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything I only own the plot and some characters.**

**Thank you for all of those who reviewed. Sorry I have not updated in a long time I just started school and I also couldn't think of anything original for the plan but I hope that this will work. Enjoy.**

**Cammie pov**

We were all sat in the middle of our room thinking of evil things that we could so to the boys that planted bugs in our room. But so far we have zilch. So much for our great and spectacular plan to get revenge on the.

"Okay so what should we do? You know to get the boys back? Because we've been thinking about this for a really long time." asked Liz. Oh sweet innocent Liz. Being a spy/civilian/girl has taught me allot these past few years. And I know a few tricks here and there.

"I've got an idea or two" I said with an evil smile.

"Oh do tell" said Maisy.

"Well I say we put all the bugs back-"I tried to say but got rudely interrupted by Bex.

"Why on earth would we do that?" asked Bex exasperated.

"You didn't let me finish, now carrying on and no interruptions Bex until I've finished." I said looking straight at Bex. Luckily she managed to keep her mouth shut for a long enough for me to explain my plan. "Okay I'll sum it up in 3 simple words" I paused for a bit for the dramatic effect.

"Seduction, trap, embarrassment" I said smiling "not necessarily in that order."

"I like it but there's still one more question. How?" asked Maisy. Bex looked a little unsure of the plan.

"Well that's why we are currently in the middle of our bedroom floor. So we can plan. We've got the basics of the plan all we need to do know is working out what seduction we would use what trap we would catch them in and how we will embarrass the shit out of them." I said.

"Well I can handle the seduction I know exactly how we will do that." Said Maisy with a sly smile coming on her face.

"I'm afraid to know now." I said.

"Well you don't have to know you just have to do what I say" Macey said then got up and walked over to the walk in wardrobe. How come I have the feeling that this plans going to backfire on me?

"Okay so that leaves 2 stages left who wants what?" I asked.

"Well I could take the trap part?" Liz asked in a question.

"Could I help you with that then?" asked Bex.

"Okay so you guys have the trap that means I've got the embarrassment. Oh this is so going to be fun.

We all separated into our own little corners to work on our bit of the plan and then later we would perfect it in like ways that brings it together.

Li and Bex were on Liz's bed; Liz was on her laptop researching something. Probably trying to find the sources for the cameras so we would know who planted what bugs. Bex was writing something down on some paper I have no idea what but I will soon find out.Macey was still in the wardrobe but every now and then she would come out to get some things like make-up. This really isn't going to end well for me. Well I better make sure that the boys are even more embarrassed than I am.

Okay so ideas that I could embarrass the boy

_-find secrets and reveal them to the entire school._

_-steel all the clothes in the boys win so that they could only walk around school in their pyjama pants _(let's hope they are wearing them at the time of steeling them or I will be blinded for the rest of my life)_ and lock them outside videoing the whole thing._

_-kill off every last one of them and sparing no mercy. _(Maybe a little extreme, but then again that are who I am.)

_-get the entire junior class to kick their buts in P&E (_boys are always trying to act stronger than girls might as well show them their not)

_-put long lasting hair dye that only comes out with the shampoo that only Macey has position off and put it in their shampoo or hair gel or both._

_-spray them with permanent paint each of us with a different colour so that they will end up multi coloured _(and seeing as its permanent then they won't be able to get it off for at least 3 day)

Okay so I have 5 ideas and some of them are a bit irrational so that will cancel out 3. I know for a fact that Bex would have loved 3 then again she will adore 4. But my hearts going more towards 2, 5 and 6. But the need is which one will be the one that I use. Okay so 2 could scar some of the girls at the school because some boys might only be wearing their boxers so I guess that one's down the drain but I am saving it till a time when it is needed. If I did 5 then it would only affect the hair and yes it would be funny but I want a bit more than messing with a boy's hair. I need to mess with his cloths and body. (and no I do not mean in that way you filthy minded people) so I guess it's 6. It's always the last one that you come up with that you actually choose.

Well, now I need to talk to the girls about the embarrassment part and see how they are getting on with their parts.

"hey guys I know what we're doing for the embarrassment part I just need to get a few things for it but that won't be hard. How are you guys getting along?" I shouted across the room so that Macey could hear as well through the walk in wardrobe door.

Macey's head then popped out of the door. "I'm almost done with the outfits for you guys so I should be done in about 10 minutes." She replied.

"cool, how about you guys?" I asked Bex and Liz walking over to them.

"yep we're doing pretty good, we've worked out who the boys that planted all the bugs are and you wouldn't be surprised to find out that the boys that we're _'babysitting'_ are one of the main culprits, but they only planted audio bugs in the room so they aren't complete Pervez" said Bex. Well it doesn't make it any better.

"Bex, Liz, do you know where we will be for the trap?" asked Macey.

"yeah we start in our room then go out to the P&E barn" said Bex I wonder who chose to go to the P&E barn? Not everyone knows that that's Bex's faveriot place to be.

"okay thanks, oh and Cammie did you say you needed to get a few things?" asked Macey from the wardrobe.

"yeah why?" I asked.

"you've got 6minutes and 29 seconds before you need to get your ass in here so I'd hurry up if I was you." She said.

And with that I ran out of the door. I knew exactly where I could get all of the items I needed. Or more specifically from someone. And I defiantly knew that she would help because she was always the trickster when she was around mum or dad. Within 2minutes I was at the door that I needed to be. I knocked twice and heard a "come in" so I turned the door knob and walked into my aunt Abby's office.

"hey squirt, why are you here so late it's like 8'okclock I thought you would be getting closer to the girls?" asked abbey.

"Abby you know as well as I do that I already know the girls" I said walking over to her desk.

"okay so what do you need, what or have to have?" she asked.

"well I need some help with a little prank that I'm doing, and don't worry it won't affect the school running smoothly." I said making sure she heard the last part clearly. She laughed a bit and then began to talk.

"well I shouldn't expect any more or less from you squirt, what you need?" she asked.

"water guns and permanent pain that won't harm skin" I said. At that a broad grin spread across her face.

"sure, and may I ask who you are pranking and why?" she said getting up from her desk and walking into another room.

"the blackthorn boys and because most of them put bugs in mine and the girls room so we want payback" I stated simply looking towards the door.

I could hear Abby laugh from inside the room.

"how many guns?" she asked.

"4" I said.

She then came out holding 4 guns which looked like they were already were filled with paint.

I gave her a questioning look.

"I was planning something on your mum, dad and Joe and I needed allot of guns but I can do that later" she said. sitting back down at her desk. St that I began to laugh.

"you never really stopped pranking did you?" I asked.

"nope" she said popping the 'p'. "and you are exactly the same." With that I began to leave.

"oh and make sure that you do clean up any mess that you caused in the school I don't want the cleaners having to work harder to get permanent paint off the walls." She said smiling. I then closed the door and ran back to my room.

Just as I burst through the door Macey came out ready for me to go in the wardrobe with her. She took one look at what I was holding and a giant grin spread across her face.

"I'm goanna enjoy this" she said.

Then Bex looked over to me and her eyes widened in excitement when she saw the guns.

"That's bloody awesome I so can't wait to use it" she said.

I looked over to Liz to see her worried face.

"don't worry Liz it's not going to hurt them, just think about it as a water fight but with colourful water" I said smiling at her. With those words her face calmed down a bit.

"okay Cammie your up into the wardrobe." She said pointing to the walk in wardrobe.

I lay down the guns in the middle of the floor and walked in the wardrobe with Macey following behind me.

I was shocked with what she had done with the place. It looked like a beauty parlour. A professional one. It had a chair in the middle of the room. make-up scattered around different tables. Different types of hair brushes on some of the same tables as the make-up. and a tone of beauty products likes moisturisers and things like that. Then I saw the tweezers and waxing strips. This was going to be one painful night.

"sit" she commanded. And I did as said.

Within the next 30 minutes I felt unbearable pain with the waxing strips and tweezers, I shall not even say where she used them but it felt really uncomfortable and saw afterwards. But luckily that was all over within 10minutes. Then came onto the hair. From the looks of it she was straitening it and putting some gel in it. I couldn't see how I looked so far though because she covered up all of the mirrors in the room. After she finished my hair she went to make-up. she said that I didn't need that much and that she was going to go for a natural look. This I was thank full for. So after a whole 40 minutes she was finally finished with me.

Well at least I thought she was.

"this on and then you're finished." She said handing me a pile of clothes then pushing me over to the bathroom. I could see that she was dragging Liz into the wardrobe as I was putting my clothes on.

I looked over at the cloths that she gave me and saw incredibly revealing clothes. Or should I say cloth.

It was a purple mini scort that barley covered my butt. It also had a matching top. If you could call it that. It was basically a really small sports bra with lots of material cut off. It also showed _allot_ of cleavage.

I looked to see what shoes I had, they were simple trainers with no bulk underneath and they were the same colour as my outfit.

All in all I looked like a slut. This plan better work if I'm wearing this. although I have worn worse, when I had to honey pot a guy to find out some numbers for my dad. He was against it at the start but eventually he said I could do it.

I looked in the mirror to see a really pretty girl. The girl in the mirror didn't make the sluttly clothes look sluttly at all it made her look hot. She had straitened air that looked really shinny but not too shiny that it would look greasy. And the make-up on her was perfect for her skin tone and it really brought out her eyes. there was no way that girl in the mirror was me. I moved my hand to touch my face and the girl in the mirror did the same? She was me. I changed so much.

when I had gotten over the initial shock of me looking this beautiful I decided to walk out of the bathroom. I instantly noticed that the guns had vanished. One of the girls had probably moved them. I then saw Bex and Liz in exactly the same outfit but in different colour. Bex was bright red and Liz was dark pink. I looked at both of their hair styles and noticed that Bex had had her hair curled. Liz had had her hair curled as well. and they both suited them. I saw what they were doing and by the looks of it they were placing the bugs back where they were found but. I decided that Mace must be putting her make-up and outfit on.

"need any help?" I asked them. They both looked around. As soon as they saw me their mouths' dropped to the floor.

"do I seriously look that bad?" I asked them.

"no, no not at all you look really pretty cam" said Liz.

"she looks more than pretty Liz she looks hot" said Bex.

"I look hot, have you seen a mirror lately you two" I said. That causes Liz to blush. I could tell that she was uncomfortable with the clothes. But if all goes to plan then we shouldn't be spending that long in them.

"okay we get it we all look hot, can we get onto the plan guys?" asked Macey coming out of the wardrobe. she was wearing the same clothes as us just in black and her make-up and hair was done perfectly. She had straightened her hair and but on some light make-up.

"okay then gather round and we will explain" said Bex. So we all gathered in the centre of the room.

After Bex had finished explaining the plan to us we all got into our positions. Me in the bathroom. Macey in the wardrobe. Bex on her bed looking board. And Liz on her bed on her laptop. Luckily she managed to hack into the laptops that the boy who bugged our room had and she was watching a live stream of all of the boys on her laptop looking at their own laptops seeing us. Then the plan began.

"I'd board anyone want to go down to the P&E barn to work out some moves?" Bex asked. "what about you cam, you could teach me some of those moves you did on Mr & Mrs Morgan." Asked Bex.

"yeah sure, hold on a sec though I'm just going to rinse my mouth out with mouth wash." I replied.

"why, it's the P&E barn" she replied acting confused.

"because there might be blackthorn boys down there and I might get lucky. And if I do the I don't want to have breath that stinks" I said. Putting some mouthwash in my mouth gargling it then spitting it out into the sink.

"true, hey Macey did you want to come?" Bex asked.

"yeah sure, I love to watch boy sparring with each other it really shows their muscles if their evenly matched." She said.

When I came into the room I noticed that Liz was still on her laptop. and Macey had come out of the wardrobe the same time I came out of the bathroom.

Then Bex turned to Liz "hey Liz wants to come. You don't have to spar if you want. You can just analyse us with what we did wrong or something along those lines." Bex said.

"umm okay as long as I don't have to spar" she said shutting her laptop. Then we all headed to the P&E barn.

When we got there we noticed that most of the boys from the exchange where already there. Well I guess are plan is working.

Bex leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "stage two is a go"

We decided to make our grand entrance. We strutted in swaying our hips and laughing at something fake. And instantly all eyes were on us. I looked around and noticed that all the boys from blackthorns exchange were here apart from 4. And they were grant, nick, Jonas? (I think that's what Liz said) and Zach. I knew for a fact that they planted bugs in our room so they were either not listening or they are o to us. My guess in the latter.

We all put on our flirty grins. And walked past all the boys. and the thing was none of them were in our grade. This was disturbing.

We finally made our way over to the sparing mats. Where we armed up. Making sure we did lots of stretching and touching the floor in some way. Well Bex and I Macey and Liz were getting the guns ready whilst the boys were distracted.

After a few minutes we got the signal from Macey that the guns were ready when needed. So Bex and I both stood up and looked at each other. Then we looked back at the boy who was staring at us still. This let me tell you I defiantly hate seeing as I am the chameleon but I didn't show it.

"hey guys should we spar with some of the boys for a bit so that they can learn from us?" I asked loud enough so that the boys could hear.

"babe we're not the ones who need the lessons you are. Maybe I could help you in my room?" shouted one of the boys. and then there were agreements from the other boys.

Ugg gross that was such a bad pick up line. Boys are such dicks.

Bex and I then walked over to Macey and Liz who were hiding behind some hay bales.

"where you going babe?" shouted one of the boys.

"hey guys? Do you want a special treat? It'll only happen once" Bex asked in the most flirty tine she could.

And we could hear yesses coming from the boys.

Bex and I then took a gun each from Macey or Liz.

"close your eyes and don't peek till we tell you to" I said in a really flirty tone. I looked around the corner to see that all the boys' eyes were closed. Oh this was just too easy.

We rounded quietly so as the boys wouldn't hear us. We then aimed our gun towards the boys.

"open your eyes boys" said Macey

And as soon as the boy's eyes opened we fired at their bodies and hair, making sure that were weren't getting any in their eyes.

It was hilarious how they acted. They were running around the place trying not to get hit by the multi coloured paint. But all of them were covered in paint once we were finished. I even heard a few of the boys scream every now and then.

Liz then sprinted behind the haystack again and came out. then we all started running towards our dorm with really angry and colourful boys after us.

We managed to get to our dorm just before we were caught. And locked it tight.

As soon as we were all safe in the room we all began laughing uncontrollably at what just happened.

"did…you…see…their…faces?" asked Macey through her laughter.

"they screamed" Bex said through her laughter also.

"I wish we had that on camera" I said.

"we do" replied Liz.

Macey, Bex and I then looked over to Liz who was holding up a camera in her hands.

Those made us all laugh again. after all of the laughing fits we had. We managed to cool down after about an hour. I looked at the clock and realized that it was already 10. Wow we were laughing for a really long time.

"bugs" I said

Then we all found the bugs and crushed them.

Suddenly an idea pooped into my mind. One that would embarrass the boys even further.

"hey guys I know what we could do with the footage" I said. They all turned their heads towards me. "we could show it at breakfast tomorrow that would teach them not to mess with us" I said

They all nodded at that and had grins on their faces. Suddenly I began to yawn making everyone else yawn.

"Guess it's time to go to bed guys night" I said.

"night"

"night"

"night" I got from all of them.

Then I fell into the land of dreams.

**Please review. I made sure to make it long for you guys. I don't know whether it's any good so could you say please. And I welcome criticism if it's put in a nice way **


End file.
